SHIVERING
by STAILS565
Summary: SONG BY: SEREMEDY; Tabuu is back but he chose a smasher to do it, how will the others save the life of their friend again. will they do it or will they lose Solid Snake forever?


**_STAILS: hey, this is a sort of an idea i got when i listened to this song by the _****_**_Swedish _**Visual Kei band named Seremedy. it focuses on Solid Snake, and him try to bear with Tabuu residing within him. i may do a story later, if i find the right plot ideas but i hope you like it. sorry, if i wrote it quickly i wrote the first part in the middle of the night the rest in the morning. Lucario is also a bit OCC. _**

**_this is also one of the fics dedicated to the band Seremedy which disbanded in 2013 and had a one night reunion and the final goodbye last year: 2014_**

**_NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: I do not own the song or the game or the characters they belong to their rightful owners  
><em>**

**SHIVERING**

**LYRICS BY: SEREMEDY **

_SAS: song lyrics  
><em>

_COLD EYES STARE BACK AT ME,LIKE A WHITE CLOVER_

_I KEEP HIDING FROM MYSELF, YOU'RE TAKING OVER!_

it was a festival in the Smash Mansion; everyone having fun except for a certain smasher. Solid Snake got out of the crowd, even if it was adoring him and the others he felt a very different atmosphere. also a reminder of a memory of cold stares he receive upon his missions, during and after. a memory of a white clover; he look at his hand and also felt something strange within him. a blue like glow started to surround his figure,thankfully he was alone.

_COLD HEARTS WITH NOTHING LEFT, I FEEL DEPARTED_

_THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SAY_

" hello mercenary," a voice came in his head; a very familiar voice.

the mercenary reply," Tabuu what...what are you doing inside of me?!"

," well, i'm making you a vessel of mine," Tabuu answered the smasher's question

Snake was shocked, he was quite for a moment comprehending the words the entity within him said.

after the moment he replied," your vessel, why would've i become your vessel?"

," you seem interesting also some of your fellow brawlers and a certain Prince," Tabuu said with tone of interested

at the sound of that the mercenary pleaded," do whatever you want with me but leave them alone,"

," ohhhhh..a tough guy well, if you prefer," the entity said, with the a tone of interested on the smasher knowing they will be no turning back for becoming the vessel of Tabuu for Solid Snake.

_I'M BROKEN HEARTED_

days passed, and Snake's soul was becoming one with Tabuu he had to lie to his fellow friends especially his lover Prince Marth about his condition. Falco became curious, Lucario too which he used his powers to see what's wrong but couldn't find anything. lying came naturally for the mercenary but at the same time it broke his heart lying to his friends and lover but still remember what Tabuu said to him.

," if you tell anyone what is happening to you i will set my eyes on some of the other brawlers and your precious prince Marth," which cause Snake to just lie about it.

_DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH_

visions of what will happen came to the brawler; of a fight, of his possession, force fighting of him as his fellow brawlers of the split of him and Marth which cause him to awake. he saw his lover asleep. tears were brought to his eyes about what he saw, silent tears he left the bed not waking the sleeping prince and went to the balcony of his room.

," i have to tell,but..," he whispers to himself, wind passes by playing with his hair he watched some scenes unfold upon the gardens of the mansion.

_DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY HEART IS NOT ENOUGH_

the voices of them appear in a dream; foreshadowing of what will happen.

," Snake..please tell me what's wrong with you please, my beautiful angel,"

," babe, i just can't,"

," it's...i,"

_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DYING HERE INSIDE_

," Snake, buddy are you okay?" The voice of McCloud sounded behind his friend.

the mercenary look at the fox, the markings began to sting knowing if he wince he will give away what was happening to him and broke the promise he did with Tabuu; but seeing the concern of Fox, also with Falco,Ike and Pit he was tempting to say but couldn't.

he lie again," I'm fine McCloud," he wished he and Marth never separated, wished he never have to lie but he had too.

," you sure?," Fox ask again, concern in his voice, and his facial features," you've been acting differently,"

Snake just nodded for confirming he was fine and let the young McCloud to relax

," but i'm not fine, this will be the last, im sure of it of seeing you all like this," the smasher thought to himself privately making sure Tabuu isn't here.

_CAN'T YOU EVER SEE THAT I HAVE LOST MY MIND_

the markings spread more stinging Solid Snake; a faintly blue glow can be seen on the neck of him which Lucario got it just a glimpse of it .

the mercenary watch his friends from afar, watching his lover. he felt his soul merging with Tabuu.

," time will come i will fight each and every one of them," he said, quietly

the entity replied," yes, the time will come and your doing good at not telling."

," how can i tell if you will use them as you will use me," Snake said," also i was forced to split with my beloved cause of this,"

_BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE_

_I'M SHIVERING_

Lucario was at the garden, he felt the presence of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Ike, Pit, Lucas and Meta Knight

," so what are you calling us here Lucario," Pit ask, curious

the blue-pokemon begin said," i felt something powerful in Sir Solid Snake,"

," something , what kind of something?," the Pit's lover ask, also curious

Lucario replied," i believe that Tabuu resides within our friend,"

,"T...Tabuu," Lucas ask, almost scared with the mention of the name of the Subspace Emissary leader

the pokemon nodded," I believe something happen to let Tabuu chose Snake,"

," so what do we do?," Meta Knight ask, with a tone of someone integrating a captured bad guy

_TEARFUL EYES STARE BACK AT ME_

_THIS WAY IT'S TOUGHER_

," Snake!," A voice called the smasher; the one in question was going out for a stroll he didn't want to spend himself around his fellow smashers.

the mercenary turned to source of the voice and it was Lucario from time to time he shows emotions when he needs to.

," is it true," the Pokemon ask, knowing the other smashers will come and hear what snake has to say," is it true you have him residing in you?,"

the questioned smasher said," him, who i..i don't know what your talking about Lucario," some of the others came to check what is happening.

," you damn..well who i'm talking about Solid Snake," Lucario said, with tone of seriousness; and also some hate in it.

the other smasher look down trying to think of an excuse but couldn't find any

the pokemon continued," well do you, you aren't acting as your normal self, you don't like begin around, you sometimes secretly beg to tell and don't try any of the lies that you did with the others so ANSWER ME!"

the voice of Lucario was heard which some of the other brawlers came, to see what is happening between two of the best.

," Lucario...i..i can't tell," Snake said, voice in a whisper

the pokemon replied," can't tell, CAN'T TELL we are ALL FRIENDS A FAMILY WE SHOULD KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH ONE OF US!,"

," IF I TELL THE SAME THING HAPPEN TO YOU THAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!," The Mercenary yelled back, tears can be seen falling down his face likewise for the blue pokemon who normally doesn't show emotions at all.

," seems, it's the best time than ever," Snake thought to himself seeing he got the others attention.

a moment passed before the smasher that was slowly becoming one with the entity admitted of what was happening," yes, it's true," his voice in a whisper Lucario caught it some of the others did too," Tabuu is residing within me," his voice got stronger so the others will hear," were slowly merging with one another, he told me if i tell he will set eyes on you guys as well," his voice about to break.

the other smasher were in shock, some try not to show tears; but their sadness could easily be shown.

Lucario look at the mercenary with the look of sadness too and he said," You...should've of told us, we could've of helped you," tone of heartbroken can be heard in the pokemon's voice

," well, now it's to late then," Snake said, he look around at each face of his friends stopping at Marth; which the Prince was trying not to shed a tear but none of less he did.

A sad 'Pika' can be heard from Pikachu, Samus also have a sad face with some disappointment can be be seen. The others were speechless.

," is….is," Lucas try to say but couldn't

Snake nodded sadly, " its true Lucas," the small brawler gasp and started to cry which Ness comfort his buddy

the smasher decided to leave and never come back

_SAD MEMORIES FROM THE PAST,WHY DID I SUFFER_

_TOO TIRED TO MOVE ON, I'VE LOST MY PURPOSE_

days passed again, with Solid Snake not returning the castle began their normal routine but the sadness atmosphere still hung.

for the mercenary, the markings became more visible. He was at a forest. Memories of the scene came to him as well memories of his past. Tears fall down his face he knew it very well what will happen; he always lost his purpose even now.

_I KEEP HIDING FROM MYSELF,I FEEL SO WORTHLESS_

Solid Snake watch some of them wishing he was also there, half of his body was now blue knowing also half of his soul his already merge with Tabuu.

," we will see each other again my dear friend, my beloved Marth we will see each other again," The smasher said sadly ; hopeless, worthless to even fight with the entity now.

_DON'T YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME NOW_

_DON'T YOU TELL ME, 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO BE WITH ME_

Prince Marth wasn't doing good either. even the others.

," why you didn't tell me, tell us?," the prince said sadly looking at the sky.

Fox was training alone, he too was affected more as well he was practicing shooting the targets Snake was one of his best friends and him keep him a secret and have to lie was heartbreaking; the McCloud doesn't like lying even if it was forced to make sure the others are alright.

Pit , was trying to forget but couldn't neither his lover.

Lucario was at the ceiling of the building looking at the sky he still remember the words the Mercenary said to him to also the rest of the brawlers; the voice was sad, weak, like also seems about to die

.

_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M HURTING DEEP INSIDE_

_DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO CRY,_

the smasher's soul become one with the subspace leader now. he glow blue the same color as Tabuu. but tried his best to control the power the best he can. the subspace army began appearing again. appearing to set the world into chaos again.

," please, guys help me with this i beg you," Snake thought to himself making sure the entity didn't listen and send it to his fellow comrade back at the mansion.

_BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE_

_I'M SHIVERING_

back at the building Princesses Daisy got the message she was surprised that Snake manage to send it.

," Please, guys help me with this i beg you, please," the voice of the mercenary was hurt but also weak.

Daisy replied," oh..god no...,"

Princess Peach and Master Hand, in human form, came behind her.

," Daisy," Master Hand ask," what's wrong?" voice concern but also curious knowing that something made Daisy sad but of what.

the friend of peach look at the man and said," oh..Master Hand, Peach it's...it's Solid Snake he send a message...a...well, goodbye message,"

both who entered was shocked for that information that was revealed.

_DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY LOVE IS NOT ENOUGH_

_DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT MY HEART IS NOT ENOUGH, TO BE WITH YOU_

after, a meeting of the smashers was called. everyone was there.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand was there in Human form with Princess Peach and Daisy.

," Master Hand what's going on?" Samus ask, she was holding Pikachu in her arms was next to Captain Falcon.

Lucario was not speaking neither some of the others.

Master Hand replied to Samus's question also the others who were doing mentally but the blond female warrior ask in their behalf," we receive a message from our friend and fellow smasher Solid Snake,"

their were surprised

," a message from him, what does it say?," Red, the pokemon Trainer ask,tone shocked but also somehow demanding too

the hand transformed human replied," his voice was weak, seems he doesn't have much time; Tabuu is already taking over that message was also a...

he didn't have to say the rest which everyone knew what it also meant as well.

_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DYING HERE INSIDE_

_CAN'T YOU EVER SEE THAT HAVE LOST MY MIND_

Tabuu was already possed over Solid Snake's body which the latter watched helpless in the back of his mind.

," now it's time for my reign to begin again," the subspace leader yelled and send out his troops again.

The Mercenary thought," please, guys you can do this i know you can,"

_BECAUSE OF YOU, GOODBYE_

_I'M SHIVERING_

**_STAILS565: reviews will be honored, tell me what you thik also review some advice as well, it will be greatly appreciated as well ^_^. the series is also on Archive of our own. _**


End file.
